


Call On Me

by HermioneRose



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When life's hard on you
Kudos: 3





	Call On Me

"Hey, Booker, have you seen Tess?"

Booker looked up from his video game to see his twin sister, Nia, looking at him with a concerned-slash-worried look on her face.

Booker shook his head.

"No. Why?" he asked, and Nia bit her lower lip.

"She's not answering her phone, and I sent her a lot of texts and my calls go straight to voice-mail."

Booker paused his video game and got up from the couch, and he looked at Nia.

"I can help you look for her."

Nia smiled.

"Thanks Booker."

The first place they looked was over at Tess' apartment, but her mom (Mrs. O'Malley) haven't seen her since this morning, and after checking around the apartment building, Nia and Booker decided to split up:

Nia wanted to check the usual hang outs she and Tess often visited, while Booker said he'd stay at the apartment building and continued looking.

The last place he didn't check was the roof-top, and that's where he found Tess, looking sad.

"Tess?" he asked, walking ove towards her, and Tess looked up.

"Oh, hey, Booker."

Booker frowned:

Even her voice was sad.

"What's up? Nia's going crazy because she couldn't get a hold of you." Booker explained, and Tess sighed.

"I know: I just wanted to be by myself for awhile."

Booker sat down next to her, and he looks at her.

"Why?" 

At first, Tess didn't say anything, and what came out of her mouth certainly surprised Booker.

"Do you think I'm jealous?"

Booker shook his head.

"No, of course not. Who said you were jealous?" he asked.

Tess may be wild sometimes, and impulsive, but she wasn't jealous.

Tess looked at him.

"Ramon said I was."

Ramon was Tess's boyfriend, and while Booker didn't really know him that well, Tess really liked him.

"Why?" he asked, and Tess glanced down at the ground.

"I saw him talking to another girl, and when I asked him about it, he got defensive. We had a huge fight, and that's when he called me jealous."

Booker looked at her.

"Tess, you are many things, but you being jealous isn't one of them. If Ramon wants to hang out with other girls, and not you, then he's dumb."

Tess smiled.

"Thanks, Booker."

Booker smiled.

"No problem: I'm your friend, and helping my friends is important to me."

They got up from their spots on the ground, and Tess looked at Booker.

"I guess I should call Nia and tell her I'm okay."

Booker smiled.

Knowing Nia, she'd be happy to know that Tess was safe.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that."

As they walked towards the exit, Tess looked over at Booker again.

"Hey, thanks for talking to me and helping me out, B."

Booker smiled at Tess.

"Hey, it's what friends are for."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Raven's Home one-shot, so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
